Proposta Irrecusável
by finchelouca
Summary: E se um diretor de teatro, por acaso, visse Grease e, sabendo que Finn foi o principal responsável pela montagem, resolvesse lhe fazer um convite irrecusável? O que aconteceria se Finn fosse morar em NY depois de ter combinado com Rachel que eles não se falariam mais?


Will estava andando para a sala do coral, onde tinha combinado de encontrar Finn e os membros do Glee Club, para se despedir de todos e passar a responsabilidade pelo coral ao seu mais querido ex-aluno. Ainda havia pessoas dentro do colégio, que tinham ido assistir à apresentação do musical daquele ano, que, aliás, tinha sido um grande sucesso, com a turma toda já sob a direção do novo tutor, formado há apenas alguns meses.

"Schuester? Will Schuester?" Uma voz conhecida, mas não rapidamente identificada, fez com que ele parasse, girando em sua direção.

"Rupert? Rupert Campion?" Questionou também, sorridente, já indo abraçar o velho colega. "O que um grande diretor da Broadway faz aqui no McKinley?" Perguntou, confuso.

"Um diretor da Broadway também tem família, e parte da minha continua aqui em Lima!" Observou. "E os Campion continuam seguindo a tradição de mandar seus filhos ao McKinley. Minha sobrinha Abby estuda aqui."

"É claro! Eu sou professor da Abby. Mas, ainda, assim... hoje nem é dia de aula!" Riu.

"Fiquei curioso, quando ela me disse que estava se arrumando, para vir com uns colegas assistir a um musical, na escola. Lembrei que eu mesmo subi, pela primeira vez, em um palco aqui." Falou, nostálgico. "E não é que eu tivesse muito pra fazer, num sábado à noite em Lima. Achei uma boa oportunidade para escapar de um jogo de cartas com meu velho pai, que, provavelmente, já seria o nono ou décimo do dia."

"Foi uma peça amadora, mas acho que eu também teria usado essa desculpa, se meu pai não soubesse a hora de se dar por vencido." Brincou, sabendo que o Sr. Campion sempre perdia para o filho, desde que este era adolescente, mas nunca desistia de mais uma revanche.

"Na verdade, foi bem melhor do que eu imaginava, Will! Eu vim até aqui por nostalgia, mas vi alguns talentos promissores naquele palco. Sabe se são alunos do último ano?"

"Alguns, sim, mas não os protagonistas."

"Uma pena, porque eu daria cartas de recomendação, se algum deles quisesse cursar uma faculdade de teatro. São muito bons! Quem sabe no futuro, não é?" Comentou. "Mas eu fiquei impressionado mesmo foi com a direção. O colégio tá investindo mais no departamento de drama?"

"Que nada!" Balançou a cabeça. "Talvez até menos, pra falar a verdade. Só que o nosso coral, que aliás eu tenho o orgulho de dirigir, é formado por uma garotada muito dedicada, que fez questão que tivéssemos um musical." Sorriu, envaidecido.

"Foi você quem dirigiu, então?" Mostrou-se surpreso e muitíssimo entusiasmado.

"Na verdade, só na teoria, porque eu ando muito enrolado. Eu to noivo..." Contou, mostrando a aliança."...to à frente do coral, e recentemente ainda fui convidado pra participar de uma comissão governamental para reescrever a arte no currículo nacional. Tenho me preparado pra essa comissão, durante as últimas semanas, e viajo na segunda. Então coloquei um ex-aluno meu à frente da peça, assim como vou deixá-lo cuidando dos ensaios para as seletivas, e só vou voltar depois delas."

"Eu to confuso! Você tem um ex-aluno formado em teatro, super talentoso, e com tempo pra te ajudar num coral de escola?" Franziu a testa. "Desculpa, cara. Eu não quis ser indelicado. O coral deve ser importante pra você." Completou, percebendo que sua fala tinha parecido desdenhosa.

"Ele é, mas você tem razão! Uma pessoa formada em teatro não ficaria aqui me ajudando com o coral." Riu. "O Finn se formou agora, na última turma. Foi meu vocalista principal nos últimos anos..."

"Você tá me dizendo que um estudante dirigiu esse musical?" Indagou, incrédulo.

"Na verdade, no momento, ele nem é um estudante. Ele tentou ir pro The Actor's Studio, mas foi reprovado pelo James Lipton em pessoa." Afirmou, chateado. "E tá sendo ótimo conversar com você, mas eu tenho que ir, pois eles já estão impacientes, fazendo sinal pra mim, há algum tempo." Riu, olhando na direção da porta da sala do coral, de onde Kitty, Tina e o próprio Finn o observavam.

"Eu sempre achei que o Lipton não entendia nada de teatro! E, claro... vai lá." Disse, apertando a mão do velho companheiro, com o semblante pensativo.

"Foi realmente bom te ver, cara." Will assegurou, já começando a se afastar, mas apenas para ser chamado de novo.

"Will? Será que eu posso esperar aqui? Eu gostaria muito de conhecer esse seu ex-aluno. Talvez eu tenha uma proposta irrecusável pra fazer a ele."


End file.
